


Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐-番外3下

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Yuri on ice-兩個羅密歐-番外3下

婚禮結束之後，勇利跟維克多便坐上了加長的禮車離去，在離開以前還他們還與親友們揮手道別，而關於親友們在婚禮後的安排，維克多也都安排得很妥當，所以勇利也不必擔心，克里斯跟披集都會安頓好他的家人們，至於尤里則是心不甘情不願的擔任起他們兩人的駕駛，想當初他認識尤里時，他都還只是個未成年的警校生，而現在他也成了一名正式的警官，時間已經過去了許久，但有的時後勇利又覺得好像只是昨天的事情一般。  
他還能記得第一次見到維克多時的那個畫面，甚至還能回想起那時後的心跳，以及在那之後他跟維克多產生誤解時的心痛，而那一些都融合在一起成為了他們的現在。  
一想到這裡，勇利就忍不住的一直盯著維克多瞧，然後臉上藏不住的是幸福的笑意，而這樣的勇利看起來實在事太可愛了，讓維克多有些忍不住的朝著他吻了一口。  
在最初只是一個簡單的親吻，當兩人越吻越激烈的時後，禮車卻突然的緊急剎車，巨大的作用力讓他們往前晃了一下，甚至差一點就要撞在椅背上頭。  
「天阿─尤里奧，小心點。」忍不住的維克多喊道，邊查看著勇利身上有沒有哪裡被撞傷了，他可不想在結婚的第一天就和自己的丈夫被送去醫院裡。  
「我沒事，維克多，沒什麼要緊的，不過尤里奧突然剎車是出了什麼狀況嗎？」  
雖然這只是一個低調並且私人非正式的婚禮，但是難保不會有人想要做些什麼，尤其是結婚的這兩人身份還很特殊的狀況下，這讓勇利不免有些擔憂的問著。  
「只是紅燈了。」尤里顯然有些不耐煩的說著，眼神直盯著紅燈看，彷彿下一秒就要衝出去似的。  
「尤里奧，你這樣剎車太危險了。」維克多忍不住的說道，正當他還在想要不要提醒尤里不要毛毛躁躁開車時，只見尤里突然的轉過頭來，然後白了他們一眼回答著。  
「不，我是故意的，為了讓你們不要忘記這車上還有其他的人，要是你們節操掉到做起什麼事情來，我絕對會把你們給踢下車去。」  
被尤里這麼一訓斥，勇利的臉就紅了，甚至還讓他想起了某年他跟維克多被困在雨林時，他們還真的就在車上做了些什麼。  
「今天可是我們新婚！尤里奧。」  
「那又怎麼樣？開車的是我，你就必須遵守我的規矩，老爺爺。」  
「抱歉，尤里奧，我們會注意的。」這時看著越講越烈的兩人，勇利連忙打圓場的說著。  
「你最好管好你的丈夫，豬排丼。」  
雖然尤里說的有些憤怒，但是當他用你的丈夫來形容維克多時，勇利突然覺得有些害羞，但同時也感受到無比的甜蜜，是的，他跟維克多結婚了，即便只是一個只屬於他們的儀式，但此刻對他們來說他們就是彼此的丈夫，而再也沒有比這更好的稱呼了。  
於是在喜悅中還夾雜著一點害羞的勇利，十分認真的對著尤里保證著，「我…會的。」  
但勇利的保證對尤里來說實在是沒有什麼用，畢竟維克多才是那個沒什麼節操的人，所以他再一次透過車內後視鏡給了兩人一個白眼做警告之後，這才繼續開車上路，雖然尤里並不認為維克多會乖乖的聽從他的指示，但很奇怪的是在那之後，維克多果真沒有做出什麼多餘的事情來，這讓尤里有些好奇的再度透過車內後視鏡觀看兩位新人的反應時，那一刻他突然明白了，下一次他要是再這麼好奇的話，他應該要先搓瞎自己的眼睛才對。

原來不只是勇利對丈夫這兩字感覺到竊喜，維克多似乎也很滿意這個稱呼，也因此讓他心情好到可以暫時接受尤里的條件，只不過太明顯的事情不能做，這並不代表他們不能做一些小動作，所以當尤里看過去的時候，看見的就是維克多牽起了勇利的一隻手，然後湊到了嘴邊吻了一下。  
在嘴唇印上手背時，維克多還特意的抬起頭來，用一種赤裸中帶著曖昧的眼神盯著勇利看，而那樣的表情與神情，幾乎是在那一瞬間就讓勇利的臉紅了，而剛好瞧見的尤里則是一臉被氣到不輕的樣子，就在禮車好不容易開到了維克多的家門口後，尤里便迫不及待的將兩位新人給扔下了車，然後揚長離開。  
而看著禮車快速離去後的模樣，這讓勇利跟維克多忍不住的互看了一眼後笑了出來。  
但笑著笑著，也不知道是從誰先開始的，當勇利回過神來，他跟維克多已經打開了家門，然後在玄關內擁吻著，腳上的皮鞋甚至被他們脫得亂七八糟，甚至連地板鞋都來不及穿的就直接踏進了屋內，逐漸升高的體溫，彼此的喘息，都在兩人之間迴盪著。  
在那漫長的吻之後，他們微微的分開，雙眼直視著對方，像是有火光在眼裡跳動，濃烈的、炙熱的，各種情感都包含在一個眼神裡面。  
「謝謝你，維克多，這個婚禮我很喜歡。」這時勇利的眼角彎彎，勾起了一個淺淺的微笑。  
「那──你知道婚禮之後要做什麼嗎？」維克多的嘴唇貼著勇利的唇說著，然後輕輕的略過了勇利的耳朵，在他耳邊繼續說著。  
「送別人衣服就是為了要親手脫掉，這個你知道嗎？」  
「就算我穿著我自己的衣服，維克多你也還是會脫掉的吧。」  
勇利覺得有些好笑的回答，因為他知道，維克多幫他訂製西裝有很大的一部分原因，是因為他並不信任勇利的美感，關於這一點雖然勇利一直不覺得自己的美感有什麼問題，但是在維克多如此堅持並且用心之下，勇利卻覺得十分的開心。  
「的確是這樣沒錯呢。」  
維克多輕笑了一聲，接著就把勇利的耳垂給含進了嘴裡，在維克多以前，從來沒有人知道勇利的耳朵其實很敏感，並且在維克多含進去時，勇利的身體還微微的抖了一下，全身的力氣似乎也慢慢的流失，很快的這讓勇利察覺到自己正在發軟，於是他只能靠在維克多的身上，雙手環著對方的腰，一臉順從的窩在維克多懷裡，雖然表面上看起來是如此，但害羞的日本男兒早在長時間的洗禮下就有些不一樣了，甚至血液裡那股身為首領的驕傲與自尊，在維克多肆意的在他身上做亂時，也跟著覺醒了過來。  
當維克多正埋頭專心吮著勇利的小巧耳垂時，他們的戰場已經從玄關轉移到了主臥室裡頭，並且趁維克多一個不注意時，勇利便一把的把維克多給推倒在床上，甚至整個人還跨坐在維克多的身上，在那一瞬間維克多漂亮的藍眼睛都亮了起來，嘴角還勾成一個愛心般的笑容。  
「哇喔─這是驚喜嗎？勇利。」  
雖然勇利的臉上還有些薄紅，甚至可以說有點緊張，但是那雙深邃的黑色眼睛卻無比堅定，即便他的手指有些微微的抖動，但他仍然將手移到了維克多的領結上，拆起了維克多領帶。  
而這樣主動並且熱情的勇利是很少見的，維克多想大概是今天觸動了勇利，所以才讓他體內沸騰的血液燃燒，儘管勇利做的不太習慣，但他仍然努力的把維克多的襯衫給解了開來。  
也就在勇利還在努力的當下，維克多的雙手並沒有閒著，他悄悄的將勇利的褲頭拉鍊給拉了下來，然後將他的襯衫拉了出來，接著熟門熟路的將某個還在沉睡中的器官從內褲裡撈出，當維克多帶著薄繭的手指輕輕的在碩大的頂端上曖昧的掐了一下時，勇利再也無法維持剛才強硬冷靜的模樣。  
「別…這樣…維克多。」  
「為什麼不？你看看它都脹大了，還有手上動作不要停啊！勇利，我還在等你呢。」維克多笑著說道，邊持續用手指挑動著那逐漸硬挺起來的器官。  
「你這樣…我怎麼…」勇利脹紅著臉無法把話說的完整，隨著下腹積聚的熱度以及痠麻的快感，讓他的背脊開始彎曲，將雙手撐在維克多的胸口上，然後努力的扯著敞開的衣領，試圖將維克多的襯衫給撥下來。  
好不容易在維克多微微半起身子的配合下，勇利將礙事的襯衫給丟到了床角，但同時他的額頭上也佈滿了薄汗，下身的器官已經完全的挺立，甚至有幾滴透明的水珠順著柱身滑落。  
也許是今天的特殊性，也許是兩人的許久未見，又或許是情動，但也有可能只是因為是維克多而已，勇利覺得自己的身體對維克多的每一個動作都做出了反應，而積壓在身體裡的情慾在瞬間也跟著爆炸，接著一個彎腰，勇利將額頭抵在了維克多的肩窩上，然後發出像是小貓般的低鳴，隨著性器上的青筋跳動，溫熱的觸感便灑滿了維克多的手與小腹上頭。  
但這只是個開始，漸漸的兩人之間的喘息加深，而窩在維克多肩上的勇利還能感覺到股間上的某個堅硬觸感，他喘了一口氣，然後微微的抬起頭來看著維克多，接著下一秒，他就被底下的維克多給徹底的翻了過去。  
「雖然剛才那樣主動的勇利很性感，但今天的我沒辦法等勇利你慢慢來了。」  
維克多笑著說道，白皙的皮膚上還有一點點薄紅，像是激動也像是興奮，並且在勇利反應過來以前，他就先把勇利的西裝褲給脫下，那高級的訂製服頓時像個鹹菜乾一樣被扔到了角落，但此刻他們誰都沒有心思去理會這些。  
明明兩個人經歷過無數次的性愛，但這一次他們確格外的有些緊張並且激動，甚至讓維克多產生了一種自己像是高中時期，第一次跨越成人界線的時候，覺得自己就像是個毛頭小鬼般的焦躁，這讓他忍不住又笑了出來。  
他看著躺在自己身下被剝的精光的勇利，腹部上還有點可疑的白濁，大概沒有比這更美好的事情了，緊接他抬起了勇利的一條腿，輕輕的在大腿內側肯咬著，敏感緻嫩的肌膚瞬間被咬得通紅，隨著逐漸的往上的靠近，某個器官又開始抬起了頭一點，可當下一秒，勇利感覺到自己落入了一個溫熱濕潤的觸感時，他瞪大了眼睛，看著那顆在自己小腹上的腦袋。  
「維克多…你…怎麼可以…啊…」  
驚訝在那一瞬間之後，接著就被一波波的快感給取代，他只能抓著維克多的銀白色頭髮，不知道是想讓他更深入一點，還是想拒絕這樣的服務，到底是哪一種，連勇利自己也說不清，他只知道陌生又刺激的快感快要把他給逼瘋了，整個身體的血液都在沸騰，甚至當維克多故意吮在他的敏感點上時，他還發出了一點貓咪似的嗓音，而熱度持續再爬升，某種快感就要蓄勢待發。  
「不…維克多…我…」  
勇利張著嘴大口的喘氣說著，然而就在他即將爬升到頂端時，維克多卻突然的停下了動作，這讓勇利有些迷莽的看向他，在這時後維克多的唇邊還帶點水光，甚至還沾了一些勇利性器上稍早遺留下來的乳白液體，這畫面看起來極其的荒謬又性感，而這樣的維克多，更是刻意的舔了舔唇邊說著。  
「這只是個開始而已，勇利你這樣會射太多了。」  
本來還想抗議反擊什麼的勇利，在看見維克多不知道從哪裡翻出他那條他最喜歡的領帶時，他有些傻了，接著他看見那本來該繫在脖子上的東西，在比較細的那端卻繞過了他硬挺的性器，然後在上面打了個結，就像是個禮物一般的纏繞。  
「雖然掛在你的脖子上不太好看，但用在這裡─」維克多拉長著語調說著，細長的手指甚至故意在勇利的頂端上搔刮了一下，在聽見勇利倒抽了一口氣後，才滿意的笑著繼續說道。  
「用在這裡倒是很好看，看來這條領帶可以不用拿去燒了，因為這樣只要每次我看到你帶著這條領帶來見我時，我都可以想起今天的你有多麼的可愛。」  
「怎麼可以…你怎麼可以…」  
這時的勇利已經震驚到很難說出完整的話來，被維克多這樣一弄，這條領帶他最好是還敢帶出去使用，就算別人不知道曾經有過什麼，但他實在是不可能把這條綁過自己性器的領帶拿去外面用啊！  
就在勇利還沒有從震驚中緩過來時，維克多便在他的股間上塗滿了濕潤黏膩的潤滑，在被冰冷液體觸碰的瞬間，勇利這才回過神來看著對方，只見自己的雙腿被拉的很開，腰下還被墊上了一顆枕頭，這讓自己的下身處於一種被半抬高的高度，整個視野好到一種不可思議的地步。  
而接下來他便能看見纖長的手指侵入自己體內的過程，在維克多緩緩擠入時，他還能看見自己的大腿抖了一下，濃烈的羞恥感瞬間就佔據了他的腦袋，除了身體上的刺激與感受之外，他還能看見自己是怎麼樣的被慢慢的打開，而手指的數量又是怎麼樣的增加，甚至在哪時彎曲改變了角度會讓他忍不住的呻吟出聲，這讓勇利下意識的想要闔起自己的雙腳，而早些時候那股戰鬥般的硬氣都在這時消退的煙消雲散，但此時維克多怎麼可能會讓他這麼做，在說勇利的雙腿早就被架高放在了維克多的雙肩上，就算想合併也合不上。  
而身體的熱度還不斷的竄高，快感也從尾椎麻到了小腹，勇利能感覺到自己的血液正在跳動，但是某個被綁起來的地方卻怎麼樣也衝不出界線，漸漸的那些快感裡夾雜著某種難耐的脹痛感，這讓勇利有些忍不住的扭腰，並且伸出手來想要解開他性器上的領帶。  
然而就在他才剛伸出手時，維克多卻早一步的發現了他的意圖，他扣住了勇利的雙手，然後將他固定在勇利的頭頂，接著從旁邊的床邊櫃裡撈出了一副手銬，隨即手銬的兩端穿過了床頭的欄杆後，便將勇利的雙手給銬在了上頭。  
頓時勇利有些不敢置信的看著自己左右手上的手銬，而中間連接的鐵鍊因為繞過欄杆的關係，讓他的手無法離開床頭的範圍，他瞪大了眼睛看著自己的雙手，他從沒想過自己一個黑道首領，第一次被上手銬竟然是用在這種地方。  
「你…怎麼能…」  
「誰叫勇利你這麼不聽話。」  
維克多笑著說道，而這個發展還真不是維克多的預謀，那個手銬是他平時會用的東西，當警察的職業病就是喜歡在自己的床邊櫃裡放上這些東西，以備不時之需，所以也只是恰巧現在用上了，而這拿來被他做特殊用途的手銬，他是不可能再拿回去給別人使用了，看來要想個方法把手銬報銷然後自己收藏起來，於是該如何把手銬變成私人物品，成了維克多代辦清單上最重要的事情之一，不過現在他要好好的享受他與勇利的新婚第一天。

在確保勇利無法反抗之後，維克多又抬高了一些勇利的腰，接著就當他的面前將自己粗長硬挺的性器緩緩的侵入進去，緩慢塞滿腫脹的快感，以及視線上的刺激之下，讓勇利的身體忍不住的抖了抖，性器的頂端還顫抖的脹大著，但卻是什麼也射不出來。  
「不要…啊…不要這樣啊…維克多快放開我。」  
這強烈的刺激讓勇利有些受不住的扭動著，脹痛的性器以及被進入的快感和羞恥感都混雜在一塊，他的身體似乎在亢奮著，但同時也歡愉的感到一點疼痛，如同痙攣般的快感一波又一波的在他體內狂奔著。  
「抱歉…勇利，你在忍一下。」維克多帶著隱忍般的口吻說完之後，便扣緊了勇利的腰，然後堅定的往下抽送起來，由於姿勢的關係，當維克多往下抽送的時候，都會來到抵到勇利的最深處，當那轉折尾端被頂到的時候，勇利的腦袋都會空白一片，性器也會跟著跳動一下，接著某種被堵塞的痠麻脹痛快感就會傾瀉而出，那明明想射卻射不出來的感覺，讓勇利忍不住的哽咽，連眼角都被逼出了一點生理性上的淚水。  
「我…啊…鬆開…維克多…」  
「不可…以！這次我們得一起才行。」  
雖然勇利的聲音聽起來很可憐，但維克多在性事上一向都很強硬，儘管內心有點心軟，但他還是不打算解開綁在勇利性器上的領帶，反而更加快速度的往勇利體內抽送，每一次當他抵到頂時，勇利的身體都會因為快感以及不能射精的關係，而導致肌肉緊繃，那緊縮的內壁就像是不捨的挽留，緊緊的將它吸附在深處，而這樣溫暖緊緻的感覺，也讓維克多的大腦快要瘋掉。  
現在他也顧及不了太多，只是一下又一下的往下抽送著，享受著每一次被緊緊包覆挽留的快感，而這長久下來的刺激卻也讓勇利的腳背彎曲，大腿也緊繃到不斷的發抖，接著在一個深入之下，勇利的身體劇烈的顫抖著，甚至硬挺的性器上還艱澀的吐出了幾滴水珠，緊接一聲綿長的呻吟也跟著漏了出來，即便是在前端也被綁住的情況下，勇利還是用了另一種方式達到了高潮，但這同時也讓勇利的大腦像是炸開了煙花，強烈的刺激感幾乎讓他暈眩過去。  
但維克多卻沒有因此而放過他，而是在勇利緩過一口氣後又加快了速度，終於在感受到腸道內性器脹大並且快速跳動之後，勇利感覺前面一鬆，綑綁住自己性器的領帶被解了開來，同時維克多也一口氣頂了進去，那瞬間釋放的快感以及體內被溫熱的體液衝擊之下，勇利這次是真的失去了意識，雖然只是很短暫的時間，但那片刻勇利的確是失去了其他的感官，只剩下被快感佔據剝奪的腦袋。

當勇利喘了一口氣，再度回歸意識之後，事情並沒有因此而結束，雖然維克多已經將他的手銬給打開，但是當他被翻過身，改在肚子上被墊了一塊枕頭時，他有些疲乏的動了兩下，想制止維克多的繼續，但對方似乎沒有要放過他的意思，甚至在維克多還環著他的腰，將右手繞到了他的前方，然後觸碰起疲軟的性器，這讓勇利忍不住的掙扎了起來。  
「不…不要再做了…維克多…」  
勇利雖然抵抗著，但是耗盡體力的身體跟本掙脫不了戰鬥民族的爆發力，他只能感受著自己的體內再次輕而易舉的被進入，黏膩濕潤的體液隨著再次進入而被擠壓了出來，黏黏濕滑的從他的股間流下，伴隨著一點抽插時響起了水聲，痠痠麻麻的快感又再度的從尾椎竄了起來，在搭配前端維克多右手的套弄之下，勇利的身子很快的又軟了下去，而再次被挑起的快感是漫長並且延綿的，這一夜也還很長。  
自己到底經歷過幾次短暫的暈厥，又幾次被快感給弄得醒過來，勇利自己也不清楚，甚至到最後他體力耗盡到得靠著維克多去浴室清理，但在熱水煙霧繚繞之下，他又被壓在牆面上，胸口貼著冰冷的磁磚，身上淋著溫熱的水，而背後貼著另一具赤裸的肌膚，而本來得到一點空檔休息的部位，又再一次的被填滿，甚至因為有些腫脹的關係，在進入的時候勇利甚至還悶哼了一下，帶著一點刺痛的快感，重新的讓他體會到性愛到底可以瘋狂到什麼地步。

在最後自己是怎麼離開浴室的，勇利真的沒有什麼印象，而自從接任首領以來就很少睡懶覺的勇利，在那一天是睡到不醒人事，就連起床之後全身還透著一股痠軟的感覺，要不是他體力不錯在加上恢復力驚人，差一點他就要腰痠到連路都走不了。  
只是當勇利扶著腰走出房間之後，他看見維克多正穿著圍裙在收拾著昨天的狼藉，甚至還在廚房裡弄起了兩人的早餐或是該稱為中餐的食物時，勇利笑了，內心平穩並且踏實。  
並且在維克多發現他走出房間時，同樣的也露出了一個幸福的笑容，接著快速走了上前將人給抱進了懷裡說著。  
「勇利還能下床的話，看來是我還不夠努力了。」  
當維克多這麼說時，昨天的荒唐事情又再度的浮現在勇利的大腦裡，他的臉上甚至還浮出不知道是害羞還事情動的薄紅。  
「是太超過了…不要再這樣了。」  
勇利小小聲的說著，並且回抱著維克多，享受著兩人成為夫夫後的第二天甜蜜早晨。  
「這樣就太過了，那等以後登記的時候怎麼辦？」  
維克多笑著在勇利的耳邊說著，但那時他卻感受到勇利的身體一僵，甚至連呼吸都有些停頓，在察覺到勇利些許的異樣之後，維克多便放開了勇利，接著輕輕的用右手撫上了他的臉頰，認真專注的看著他然後問著：  
「怎麼了嗎？我哪裡說錯話了？」  
「你…你想跟我登記嗎？」  
「當然，雖然現在還不可以，但是總有一天我們會從這個身份上退下來，到時候我希望我們會是合法的丈夫，不過就算沒有了這層法律關係，那也不會影響我對你的決心，只是如果可以的話我會希望去登記，怎麼了？勇利，你…不想登記嗎？」  
「不…」勇利搖搖頭落下了眼淚，隨即連忙的解釋著，「不…我是指，我沒有不想登記，只是我…沒有想過…我們還可以這樣…我只是…沒想過我們還可以有這樣的權力…」  
「當然有，而你當然可以這麼想，因為你勝生勇利會是我唯一的丈夫，我想昨天牧師說的很清楚，所以現在就算你想後悔也來不及了。」  
聽著維克多的回答，勇利笑了，然後他將額頭抵在了維克多的額上，嘴唇幾乎貼著他的嘴唇說著，「我永遠不會後悔的！」

只要你不離開我的那一天，我也不會離開你，因為你就是我唯一的羅密歐，而我也是你唯一的羅密歐，沒有什麼會讓我們放棄，就算是死亡也一樣。

我愛你，我的羅密歐。


End file.
